


The Lies Forever Tells You

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [100]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (no i am never going to let that go), CZW Was A Fucking Mess, Ficlet, I'm alive, I'm back, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Not Boyfriends, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Tension, aggressive affection, obligatory Kevin Steen warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Kevin stands there in gorilla, bracing himself for the inevitable truth, even as it slips away from him, hiding itself away under velvet lies.





	The Lies Forever Tells You

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! Sort of. Life is like, super insane right now. Not necessarily in a bad way, just in a... complicated way. I have no idea when the next fic will be up or how long until this mess gets resolved. I even had to cut this short, because while I had most it this particular fic outlined, I had zero time to string it all together properly, so this is what I managed to get coherent. Somewhat ^.^
> 
> Anyway, I'm off to go do boring, unnecessarily complicated adult shit, hope you guys tolerate my extreme lateness, and have a good week/month/however long it is until I manage to post again!

For the first time in Kevin’s life, he laments the fact that he doesn’t smoke. As he stands there, in the grungy hallway, under the filthy dying stage lights, he wants nothing more than a nice long cleansing smoke. The fact that Excalibur is absent on this particular day and the unfortunate truth that Ex had in fact offered Kevin a pack before they headed out to this trash heap, is not lost on Kevin, even in his state of irate belligerent disagreement.

“Don’t you think that you are overreacting, just a tad, my friend?” mutters Franky, as if his calm temper and even handed ‘friendship’ spiel is in any way relevant to the matter in question.

Kevin whirls on him, swiveling on his ankles, voice cracking as he attempts to be heard over the cacophony of gorilla.

“No, I  _ don’t _ think I am overreacting. In fact, I think you fuckers are  **underreacting-”**

“No, no. It’s definitely you. It’s **_always_** you.”

Kevin stiffens, searches for something to say in the face of Sami’s blunt statement. It's as if his vocal cords have been hampered, strained to uselessness by those words falling carelessly from lips that quirk up slightly, as if Sami is in on some joke that Kevin is not privy to. So Kevin just stands there, gaping like an idiot, a strangled sound escaping his throat as he flounders. Sami barely pays him any attention, his pale, freckled cheeks disappearing underneath the sequined folds of his mask.

_ -what the  _ **_fuck-_ **

_ -is  _ **_his_ ** _ problem…?- _

“Plus, I think you are just afraid of being shown up. Scared of Lu, as usual.”

Lu snickers like the asshole she is, and Sami gives her a fist bump and then a sort of affectionate headbutt. Kevin wants to reach over and strangle them both, but something about the giggling camaraderie stays his shaking hands.

(going soft)

_ -sometimes tenderness is the correct response- _

(not touching that)

_ -coward- _

Kevin holds himself in place, raising an eyebrow at his pale ginger idiot, waiting for more pearls of wisdom. There are none (of course there aren’t) as Sami finishes affixing the glittering lie in place, his eyes shadowed and his smile large and over exaggerated, as if he is trying to convey all his many overcomplicated emotions with only his lips.

(don’t even go there)

Kevin wants to push, feels the intense need of it hanging dangerously in his chest. He wants to ask, to antagonize, to provoke. He needs it intensely, but he holds himself back from such a fool's errand. Because he has been here before, and he knows how this goes. Once that beautiful falsehood is in place, there is no reasoning, no cajoling, no bargaining. Sami all at once becomes who he really is, and a complete stranger to Kevin, in one horrifyingly intimate moment.

Kevin remembers abruptly why he hates these moments, just before a match starts. The rawness in the air, the sweeping tense atmosphere. The dread and anticipation. Kevin glances at the curtain, held aloft precariously by a thin metal rod. He can hear the crowd on the other side, rowdy and ready to go. Kevin glances around at their ragtag group, heaves a breath, and braces himself in the tense air of the moment before the free fall.

“I have to pee.”

Kevin throws his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eyes as Generico and Lu bust up. “Man, you are the biggest goddamn mood killer around, Franky.”

Franky shrugs, turning away from them and undoing his fly, “My apologies, Kevin dearest. I only meant to dispel the tension. We can’t all be expert word smiths, like yourself.”

Kevin reaches up with his free hand, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He is honestly half ready to throw them all into the nearest wood chipper, but after only a moment he drops his hand, a hard set to his mouth and a humorless lilt to his voice.

“Fine. You idiots do whatever you think you need to do. See if I give a shit. Come on, dumbass.” Kevin flips Lu and Franky off before turning away, dragging Generico with him, leaving Franky to finish watering the disused crates and piping and to do- whatever the hell it is that she does in her spare time.

“Hola es amigos! Muy bien-”

Kevin’s hold on a scrawny arm is no match for pent up exuberance. The moron breaks free of his hold as easily as if Kevin hadn't been holding him at all. He dashes off, cape flapping up wildly and smacking Kevin in the face as he trails behind the excitable luchador, hefting the dead weight of the Iron Man Title up onto the apron as he ignores the jeers of the CZW marks.

“This better all be worth it, in the end.”


End file.
